illeraifandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking
Basic Information Cooking is the companion skill to Fishing. A skill that allows a player to cook raw food caught from Fishing into food that you can eat. If no stove/.range is nearby, having an axe and tinderbox on hand can allow the player to cut down a tree and make a fire to cook the fish on (however, there is a significantly smaller chance of burning the food if it is used on the range in the Lumbridge castle). By levling up Cooking there play is able to cook higher tier food such as lobsters, swordfish, monkfish and shark. The higher tier food the more hitpoints you will gain lost Hitpoints, which is very useful for training your combat related skills. 'Cooking Pet' There is no skilling pet that can be obtained while training Cooking. How to cook Cook is known as one of the fastest skills to train, as players can cook in many different ways as well as being able to simply buy their raw food item from the Trading Post or other players. Traditionally a player will cook their food items on a local campfire through the Firemaking skill by chopping down a tree with an axe and starting a fire with a tinderbox. However, cooking on a range or stove will provide a lower burn rate. To actually cook something, players have to "use" their raw food item on a range or a campfire. If they have more than one food item of the same kind in their inventory, a picture of the food item will appear in the diologue box. The play can right click on the picture and select how much they want to cook. Burning food As players train cooking, they have a chance to fail and burn the item being cooked. In the beginning levels of cooking it's more likely to burn food, but as you gain more levels the burn ratio of food decreases until you reach the level where you can no longer burn them. A usful item to equip while training are cooking gauntlets. Wearing these gloves while training cooking will increase a player's chance to cook the food other than burning the food. This is highly useful for food such as sharks where even at 99 you have a chance to burn them; with the cooking gauntlets equipped you will stop burning sharks at level 94. Alternatively, cooking food while wearing a cooking skillcape will ensure that no food may be burned by the player. All ranges have a lower burn rate than fires, but the range in Lumbridge castle has an even lower burn rate. The nearest bank is the bank at the top of Lumbridge Castle. This range has a reduced burn rate, however, this only works on lower tier foods such as shrimp, beef, trout, salmon. Types of food 'Meat' 'Fish' 'Pies' 'Pizzas' Location(s) 'Rogue's den' This is one of the most popular spots when players want to train their cooking due to the constant camp fire and acessable bank.